The Founders' Daughter
by Glorioux
Summary: Hermione has been cursed and betrayed. Hoping to find their abducted child, Hermione's parents come across time and find her dying. The villain responsible for her troubles hope to stop curse. He is in a race against time to save her and the life that should had been his. Partially Deleted 12-23 Place Holder. Is on archiveofyourown .org, same author. HG-SS RR-GG Mature


Chapter 1: Chapter 1- **Betrayals**

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

Dear Gentle Readers, while I welcome your ideas, suggestions and hearing from you, I don't need Poison-pens, who does? I encourage you to be kind to all involved and keep your not-so-well intentioned advise to yourself. One of my hobbies is writing, a hobby that I don't get paid for. Furthermore, I am aware that there might be grammar and typo blips, some server-side created at posting time, but for free work it is good enough. By the way, Negging stinks.

Thus, if mistakes bother you too much, please close the browser tab. If my style is too confusing, for whatever reason, my work isn't for you. This story, but for this, has been deleted. I will re-post again, I will let you.

* * *

 **Betrayals**

 **April 2, 2014**

"Hermione, I am sorry. Please know that I am here for you. Ron is my friend, but you are more important." While Ginny looked from the bench where she sat, he held her tenderly.

She had come to bring a dossier that Harry had left at home, totally forgetting that today was the final divorce hearing.

Just a few days ago, Hermione had been officially told by Molly, "I am so excited with all the good news; Ron is leaving for two weeks to travel with a girlfriend. Her name is Anthemia Smith; she's one of Ginny's colleagues at the Prophet. Imagine, they have decided to married during their trip."

Molly had done as requested by Ginny. Anthemia was her best friend; a fact that she would rather keep hidden from Harry. Ginny had given her friend advice and covered for her while she met with Ron.

The truth is that Ginny had never liked the golden witch. Although, she'd disliked Hermione's popularity, the dislike had turned into hatred now that Hermione was in line for the Minister's job. She would become the Minister if Kingsley moved on; and he hoped to be chosen to be the head of the African Wizarding Council. It made Ginny sick with jealousy and envy, and because of her petty feelings, she had worked for years to destroy Ron's marriage.

Hermione let Harry hold her in his warm embrace. She really needed her old friend. Presently, she had no room for lovers; besides she had Rose and Hugo, and now his friendship; that was enough. At thirty four she felt very old and lonely. In three years Rose would be gone since she wanted to be educated in the continent, and when Hugo started at Hogwarts, she would really be alone.

She now stood alone in a world that had never accepted her. Wrong, they accepted her intellectually but the popular in the family had alwayscbeen Ron. Although, she had a few close friends, still the same from always, there were only a handful of them.

Her parents were another thorn in her side, when she went to pick them up in Australia, she was followed by Death Eaters. They ambushed her at the entrance of her parents' home. And before she had the time to restore their memories, they were injured in front of her.

She was knocked out and saved by a neighbor who came out with a gun and fired at the Death Eaters. Yes, she had to Obliviate him, but two months later, he received a cheque for 100,000 Australian dollars, anonymous, via a solicitor. It had been a reward for saving her life, the sender was Harry. A week later, he was called again, another cheque, anonymous, and this time the money came from Hermione. He puzzled at his good fortune for the rest of his life.

Harry flew over and helped her. The Australian MoM sent a representative to assist, and they brought her parents to the Australian hospital, where they died within a few hours. A curse had shut down their systems, organ by organ, and before the end of the day, they were gone. She cried to no end.

During the closing of their affairs, she found something quite odd, an old sheep skin. It was very soft and pristine white. In the same box she also found a soft piece of a thin linen with fancy red stitching "Hermione," as well as an antique looking medallion. The solid gold medallion which hung from a heavy link chain, was loaded with magic. It was engraved with an R interlaced with a G, in the same ornate old English Script. The initials looked somewhat familiar. Why would they have such a magical piece? The secret had died with them, so she hung it around her neck; at once she felt great sorrow mixed with comfort, rather odd.

She remembered when she was six or seven and had asked her mother a typical child's question, "Mommy, where did I come from?" And her mother'd answered without hesitation, "Darling, I've you told before, an angel dropped you at our doorstep." Now she wondered if she'd meant it, literally.

Her parents were quite well to do, they had left her large insurance policies, and property in Australia, France and England. She could have chosen not to work but liked the challenge. Ginny was in a rush to marry, and Harry wanted to please everyone. Ron wanted a double wedding, but Hermione wanted to wait four more years. Guess who won.

Since day one there had been problems; namely: Molly Weasley and her perfect daughter.

At the beginning, the conflict was about Hermione's money, which, in their opinion, couldn't really compare to Harry's fortune. Molly and Ginny would come up with snide remarks about her upper class ways, and little by little, they poisoned Ron against her.

She wanted to pay for a nice wedding, and instead she was forced to choose a different gown because she could not 'upstage' Ginny's. The honeymoon went out the same porthole. She had booked a surprise cruise to the North Pole since it was one of her dreams. No, Ron had refused to go in a Muggle boat, hence she lost a large deposit.

Funny how he would have no qualms about spending her money, not whatsoever; not when it would buy sports equipment, and Quidditch tickets for his brothers, a guy's thing; and when it paid for the after game parties and the list went on. The marriage eroded little by little. Sex that used to be wonderful turned into a chore, not for her, for him. He would say she had a fat bum; or she was too this or too that. She still jogged, swam and fenced, and had joined a dueling club, thus her body was slender and toned, far from his claims.

At the club most of the duelists were wizards. It was a private club, and Hermione had begged Ron to join, but since he was so involved with the WWW and promoting it, there wasn't time. The next big hurdle came about with the struggle of who would stay with Rose and then with Hugo, while she went to practice or went to competitions. Angelina would invariably helped her, and, often, Angela would come and bring all the children along.

Pretty soon she was the top duelist for Britain, closely followed by some witches that had graduated before she did, and by Fleur Weasley, who did it to stay in shape. Professor Vector was also a duelist and a highly rated one. Sadly, as her career sky rocketed, her relationship with Ron went down the tubes.

The latest big blow had come with the request for divorce when Ron asked for half of her money, the funds that he was aware of. Thank goodness that she had the foresight ages ago, and had only moved around 1/5 of her money to Gringotts; most of the rest had been invested with a company managed by Goldstein. The remainder had gone as gifts to her loyal friends, some of them were Weasleys but Ron never found out; Bill had advised her that it was best that way.

The funds managed by Goldstein grew substantially over the years, even more than the Gringott's funds managed by Draco, which had increased ten times their original value. Ron claimed half of the latter, around 800,000 galleons*. The court awarded him half of that, plus he wouldn't even have to pay child support.

Harry had been so busy that he had not paid attention to the systematic destruction of his best friend, and wasn't aware of half of the things done to her. So when he heard, it was all news to him.

That afternoon, after work, he stopped to see Ron.

"Ron I am so sorry..."

"Stop, don't apologize because I am happy. I am marrying in a couple of days and wanted you to be my best man, again," he grinned.

"Mate, I think I must turn this one down." He was shocked and upset, "I cannot do that to Hermione."

"But Harry, Ginny is the maid of honor; I am marrying her best friend, Anthemia Smith. You know her. Besides I have to marry soin because she is five months, you know."

No, he neither knew, nor he wanted to.

George stood on the background shaking his head. He was upset to say the least. Charlie had made an excuse, and Bill turned it down, on the account that he was dueling partners with Hermione. Indeed, Bill wasn't attending the wedding and had told him so. Percy also declined it; he was Hermione's deputy, and it would be a betrayal, besides of being a bad political move.

"So how is it that you obtained money from Hermione? It would appear you were cheating on her. You broke your vows, and you took her money. How shabby of you, Ginny is welcome to do whatever she feels necessary to make her happy; but I will neither attend, nor will my children. "

"Harry, you are my best mate, this is unfair. I deserved the money. I put up with the frigid, ambitious, nasty shrew, for fifteen years. I should get paid that and more. So you will know, Ginny herself told me that." Ron argued back.

Harry was ill; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was insane, who was this person in front of him? How could he talk about Hermione this way? He could understand that they no longer got along with each other, but not this vicious attack, aand what was up with Ginny? And the frigid part, who was he kidding?

He had spied on them more than once, he was ashamed to say it, and, damn, she'd looked hot; no way cold, Hermione had been far from frigid. To think that he had given up Hermione to Ron and without offering any resistance, he was aghast, what a bad trade.

"So you are marrying the witch who works with Ginny at the Prophet, is that right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is what I am trying to tell you. Ginny introduced us and has been a good sister. To start with, she helped me to find a a good lawyer, and, afterwards, she recommended that I should get half of her vault. I will need the money with my new wife and the baby."

"Ron, that money was being saved for Rose and Hugo, don't you care about your daughter and son? It was her parents' money." Harry asked as he was leaving.

"Hermione has enough for the three of them, and my main concern is my new family." He stubbornly answered.

Harry went home. His stomach was sick and no longer knew what to think.

Ginny was equally emphatic, "He needs the money, he deserves it for putting up with the pretentious, ugly swot." This is how Harry also found out that she had always disliked Hermione, and had intentionally kept Harry from his beloved friend. He wondered, who did I marry, who?

* * *

 **The FALL**

 **May 2014**

"Hermione, please come in." Kingsley was calling her in the room.

"Percy please order us some tea, I want the white tea loose leaf. Get two."

Percy left the room. He understood the meeting was not for him, but he knew the news meant his promotion as well. He danced a short jig as soon as he closed the door.

"Hermione as you know, I have accepted the job in the African Union. True, it isn't the Minister's but I am happy. It is the Head of international Relations in a newly formed office. It is not under the Ministry, and it pays more than this job, plus it gets me back home. Your name was presented to Wizengamot and congratulations, you are the first Muggleborn and the first witch to be named Minister." He shook her hand and she accepted it, her hand was shaking.

To King's surprise, she held on to him and sobbed, and as if in an old movie, she fainted.

That was when King noticed she was all skin and bones and was running a high fever. He screamed for Harry.

 **St Mungo's**

Harry, Angelina and George sat outside of the room when the healer called Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley isn't well. Her pregnancy will further complicate her treatment. She has an unknown origin inflammation of the lung tissue."

"Wait, did you say pregnancy?"

"Yes, she is around 21 weeks pregnant. I looked at her chart. She has been coming to the Center since her second week."

"What else is on your chart?" Harry and George were exchanging looks. George wanted to cast an unforgivable, what was that idiot of his brother thinking?

"Let's see. Pregnant, male baby, parents, Ronald Billus Weasley, Pureblood, Hermione Jean Granger, Pureblood." At this, the Healer raised his eyebrows.

The arse, he had brought the Smith witch, and had made her pass for Hermione, gods.

"Did you examine Mrs. Weasley's baby?" Harry asked, his fists clenched.

"Ah, ahem, no, not yet, there were a couple more exams still to be run."

"Please check the baby and her blood status again. Now!"

The healer did not want to argue with the head of the Aurors, and as he was told, Mrs. Weasley was the newly appointed Minister.

The healer came back twenty minutes later. "Well, she isn't pregnant, but she is indeed a Pureblood, I read she was a Muggleborn."

"I didn't know of blood tests to verify your blood."

"it is a new test, part Muggle science-part magic with no room for error. Here, see the results ; her blood purity is rather amazing. I only have seen a couple more like that, the Malfoys is one; pure but not quite, I cannot remember the other, but never this. By pure I mean close to 97% because everyone has a few Muggles in their past. However, there isn't a a drop of Muggle blood on Mrs. Weasley, not one."

They all paled. "Not possible, she must have been adopted."

When the healer left, Harry exploded, "He brought his girlfriend to the center and lied saying she was his wife." Harry was furious.

"I want to fire him, but he is my brother." George ran the hands thru his hair. Angelina embraced him; she wanted to kill the entire lot.

Harry added, "Come to think, about Hermione's blood, did you know what I was told by Rose and Hugo? The story of an angel that dropped their mommy at the grandparent's door. They were in their high sixties, and had to be in their high forties when she was born. Hence one must ask, an angel and from where?"

Harry's life had imploded and felt lost without his beloved friend. Why had he neglected her so much? He hoped to make sense out the entire mess, but mostly he hoped for her health.

His hope was in vain because Hermione's health didn't improve, instead, it was deteriorating, quickly. Several of her other internal organs were starting to fail, and nobody could find a way to stop it.

Harry wondered where had her life gone so wrong? And the answer was simple. it was when she'd accepted Ron in her life. It never felt right, not to her, not to Harry, and not to those who loved her. Once he figured that out, he made a vow to be by her side, just as she had done long ago. Yes, they were each other's family, and he wouldn't fail her again.

Harry moved out to stay at Hermione's house; partly to take care of Hugo, who refused to be around Molly. She had told her grandchild that Ron was better off with his new wife; she also said that Hermione had it coming, "It is all for the best, your mom's haughty manner finally attracted enemies who want to get rid of her." Those were her words.

Harry couldn't stand Ginny, particularly after her comments about Hermione's undeserved promotion, and also because she had said, "She probably shagged Kingsley," and finally called her a Mudblood. That did it for Harry, he wanted to get away as far as he could. Thank goodness that the children were of school age, it gave him time. What had he done? he had abandoned the one who had always stood by him, and fed her to the witch eaters.

 **A Mistery**

Hermione, whose daughter was she? Along with the bigger question, how could her blood be 100% pure? Not even Draco, her now good friend and confidant knew, "Yes, she found some old things, not sure what, and there is the story that she was dropped by an angel." Nobody knew the truth.

xox

A/n reviews are appreciated. What do you all think? It is not really a mystery, but the ending might be a surprise. For those interested, one galleon, a solid gold coin was worth around in 2010 (no possible if made of pure gold, check different wikis,) 5 sterling or around 8+ dollars. In 2014 the price of bullion increased considerably. Probably making the Galleon worth at least twice. Just multiply 10 by the Galleons.


End file.
